Falling For My Tutor
by MandyJFT
Summary: He toys with her feelings and yet she loves him. He makes her feel like crap and yet she still loves him. He makes her just want to die and yet she still loves him. Why?
1. Meeting Natsu

**Konbanwa, so I was reading this Colleen Hoover's book and I really wanted to try this. I admit I had to work hard on this one, editing and stuff. I rewrote it like 4 times. Please read and enjoy lovely people. If you like then I'll continue with this story.**

* * *

Okay, having a home tutor wasn't that bad.

I give out a soft moan as I let my head fall into the soft pillow beside me, and hold onto the bed sheets for comfort.

A Home Tutor, _really?_

* * *

I crawl out of my bed and my bare feet meet the ice-cold floor beneath them.

I open the door slightly to reveal a pink-haired man, greeting me with a goofy smile playing up his lips.

He has soft, smooth hazel eyes that suit well with his tanned skin shade.

His sleeves snug around the muscles in his arms.

He has a weird looking scarf put up around his neck.

"Hi, I'm Natsu Dragneel" He sticks out his hand towards me.

I can't help but stare at his exposed biceps, wow they're like this huge. I shut my already falling jaw.

"I-I'm Lucy" I take his hand, and shake it with ease.

His warm fingers feel like they can, perfectly fit in mine.

I feel my cheeks warming up, while were like this.

His hand is so warm, that I don't want to let go of it.

"Pleased to meet you, Lucy" He nods, giving my hand a final shake before letting go of it.

"Wait, you're the….?" I'm not sure why the tail end of my line comes out like a question. I'm not sure why I'm ever even analyzing why it came out like a question.

_I must have gone nuts, looking at this certain guy._

"The tutor, right" He grins, his voice interrupting me in between of my thoughts.

A few of his hair strands fall over his eyes. He runs his hand through them to put them back in place.

I notice him closely like an idiot, for no apparent reason. It's like never wanting to miss any detail about him. I don't know why but I find this man strangely amusing.

"Eh, I think you are early, dad told me you would be here around 4:00 or something" I hesitate just trying to meeting his eyes, while trying to hide the silly smile spreading on my face.

_This guy's totally driving me crazy._

"I like to be before time" I notice his eye movements, his hazel eyes glance around the room as if admiring each and everything, while he steps in.

The room turns quiet.

It's just me and him.

"So, tell me about you?" Natsu swiftly pivots towards me.

"I mean your low scoring subjects and all…" He coughs to correct himself, so I don't get the wrong impression.

"Physics, I can't really get a crap in my head about it" I bit my lower lip, trying to hide the nervousness inside me that is just about to leap out anytime.

"Now, that's funny, Physics is supposed to be easier than Math" He laughs lightly while pushing one hand inside his bag.

"That's rude" I pout, "You're supposed to teaching me"

"Hey, you have any previous test papers?" He asks slightly slanting his eyebrow to the right, almost ignoring my words.

I scan through some and hand him four of mine.

My fingers lightly brush against his.

A light blush appears on my face.

"Good, getting a 60% in your first test is a good sign" He shakes his head, nodding it each time he reads through a new question.

I feel a sudden urge to respond to him, but I'm suddenly stuck.

Hey, what the _hell_ do I call _him_?

Calling him teacher is totally out of the question. It's totally absurd and weird.

I completely thought that the 'Mr. Dragneel' that my dad was referring to, would be this old-old military accent man in his 80's, sitting right beside me with a cane and all that shit stuff.

And in the end, I get to see a pink-haired man who looks almost my age, with these magnificent arms and a weird scarf round his neck, supposed to be my 'tutor'?

Gosh, just wow! I thought of all this in less than a sec.

"Look, teacher"

"Natsu" He corrects me. "You don't have to be calling me teacher."

"Okay" I speak in a timid voice.

"So, Natsu" I pause for some breath.

He looks at me with curious eyes, waiting for me to continue.

I'm nervous; I don't think I'll be able to take this feeling anymore.

My heart is pounding the whole time; his eyes don't budge even an inch from mine.

_Hell_, why do I get nervous _every time_ I look at him?

Natsu's phone beeps for the second time.

He squint's his eyes, and his face looks damn serious, like he saw a ghost walking in the middle of the night.

He ignores it and gets back to me.

"You were saying something….." He confirms, with a smile.

His hair starts getting messy again.

A light laugh escapes my lips when I see him struggling with his hair.

"N-Nothing" I stutter, forgetting everything I was about to say.

"See" He adjusts his chair closer to the table and leans forward to explain me.

"This one" He raises his eyes to look at me.

I follow the path of Natsu's fingers as he runs it along the surface of the page.

"Ah, here" He points out; I read the question carefully as he invisibly underline's it with his finger.

_Calculate the displacement of the fringes when a thin transparent plate is introduced in one of the path of interfering beams of biprism._

"I know it, 'I've done it like hundred times over" I brag with fake confidence; tossing back a strand of hair behind my shoulder.

"You seem to have got it wrong in the test" He passes the test sheet to me.

"Well, the stupid teacher didn't know anything"0

I shrug my shoulders and look at him.

"See, your calculation goes wrong from here" He points out, staring at me.

I stare at the paper, with a blank mind.

_Why did you have to brag, stupid blonde Lucy?_

Just one glance at my test paper, and I know all of them are wrong.

Only a bimbo like me could make mistakes like these. Really…! Calculating the displacements wrong?

"You seem to be an interesting student, Lucy"

Natsu smirks taking a look at my face.

Tapping his fingers on the wooden table"It'll take time, but you'll be fine"

"I guarantee, I'll teach you"

* * *

**So, how was it bad? Good? I hope it was interesting enough for a first chapter.**

**There's no NaLu fluff until now but I promise there will be if you like.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Leave a cute review?**


	2. New School Year

**Hiya people, I know I'm updating like after a whole one month, but at least it's updated, I'm super happy this chapter is longer than I thought it to be. I apologize though for the delay. Anyway please don't be mad and enjoy the chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro-sensei does, but yes I do fool my friends into believing that Fairy Tail is my copyright.**_

"Natsu" I glance in his eyes, noticing the hazel color bordered in some areas with warm shadows.

"See you tomorrow, Lucy" Natsu waves goodbye to me.

"And practice the sums I gave you"

"Y-Yeah" I force my voice to come out in a rush, I cannot forget that he's my tutor.

My legs freeze and can't move an inch like someone poured ice on them.

My eyes follow Natsu, and I keep staring at his back until his footsteps become light sounded and the pink-head vanishes into the crowd.

Whoa, I can't believe six whole weeks have passed of Natsu tutoring me.

Before I realized it, it was just yesterday I met Natsu and….never mind.

Since Natsu walked into my energy-saving type of lifestyle,

I think I've fallen in love…..with physics of course.

No, I still hate physics, but Natsu has made me like it in a way I can't express.

"Hey" My eyes fall on a black fountain pen lying on the table.

"That's Natsu's" I notice, finding his initial's _ND_ inscribed on the tip of the cap after grabbing onto it.

"Natsu…" I say happily, brushing my lips lightly on the pen.

"When will this _damn_ tomorrow come? " I feel a pout forming on my lips as I stare blankly on the ceiling imagining physics questions written on it.

"No, I don't want them" I slowly wave my hand upon them, pretending to wipe them as if they were real.

In a blink of an eye, my eyelids start becoming heavier, I try opening them but darkness keeps them from it.

I force myself to walk to my room and then fall into my own bed, snuggling and cuddling the little pillow beside me.

"I want you, Natsu"

"Am I looking okay, Plue?" I ask my friend sitting beside me, while brushing my hair locks several times with the hair brush.

The faint smile on his face, assures me that I'm fine.

After closing the door behind me, with light-sounded steps I head towards my new school the '_Hakuo Academy'._

I pass by many people already making friends with each other and I feel my own nervousness levels rising.

I grab onto the strap of my bag to keep myself from showing my feelings.

I hope that I'm able to make some friends here; and not end up by myself like I always do.

I eye people passing me; people here are so good-looking except for me.

"Excuse me, where is this section I-B?" I timidly tap at someone's shoulder.

"I-B..? I think that's the way" The girl grins jabbing her thumb towards the left direction.

"Thanks" I wink at her noticing her beautiful face and her pink-shaded hair; that is a shade or two darker than Natsu's.

I rub my palms together to mask the blush appearing on my cheeks from the other students currently staring at me, as I pass.

My gaze wanders the classroom as I enter; I slip into one of the empty chairs, still hoping that I meet Natsu here.

The other students look at me all the while, I don't know why.

Maybe I made myself look like a fool.

Everyone can hear hoarse footsteps approaching the classroom.

"Good morning, class" A rather young looking man walks in with a smoke pipe pressed between his lips.

He keeps it aside on the table and settles on the chair.

He has bun-like hair, well that's the first thing that comes to my mind when I look at him.

"Aahmm" He clears his throat of the smoke and starts eyeing everyone with a serious stare.

I blink my eyes several times and gulp hard when he directs his gaze to me.

"Students, why don't we introduce ourselves, let's start with you" He points out to a raven-haired geezer scribbling something on the desk.

"Who, me?" He spins back to check if the mad teacher was really speaking to him.

"W-Well, I'm Gray Fullbuster, pleased to meet you guys" He grins sheepishly, pushing up his glasses that slightly, slipped down to his nose right in front of his eyes.

"Better" The teacher nods, signaling him to be seated.

I stare like an owl at the people, as their turns keep coming one by one.

I start tapping my fingers in a rhythmic pattern on the surface of the desk, waiting to hear just these two syllables "Natsu Dragneel".

"Young lady, can you introduce yourself" The teacher rolls his eyes at me.

"Y-Yeah, I'm Lucy Heartfilia" I stammer when I realize it's my turn, bowing to the teacher.

He gives me a final creepy stare and gets his gaze back to the desk, shuffling through the papers he stuffed into his file like a '_mad man'_.

"I'm Wakaba, I'll be teaching you literature, so basically I'll be expecting all of you to get your heads into my subject and be good students."

"Man, I studied so hard to get in, and now I get this awfully sissy bun-head, you've got to be kidding me"

A white head mutters under his breath to his friend; whose hair color's balanced between the opposites light and dark blue with a mysterious red tattoo-like thing on his face.

"You're funny you know Lyon" I stare at the two; I remember hearing their names the white head-Lyon Vastia and the other one is perhaps Jellal Fernandez.

"How many of you like Literature?" The teacher scrunches his eyebrows together and forces a creepy smile on his grim face.

"Impossible! Only 7-8?" Wakaba's eyes seem to bulge out when he counts the hands in the air including mine.

I kind of feel sorry for the people, who put their hands up out of fear of him.

"Fine, No need to worry, my teaching is famous for making students take an instant liking to it"

He coughs probably because of putting the pipe in his mouth.

"So, at the end of the year, I hope that I get to see all of your hands up, okay"

Everyone in the class's faces including me turned into triangle shaped mouths.

_Almost like what is this knucklehead even talking about?_

It made no sense at all to anyone.

"What the hell were we doing in his class?"

After almost two hours of pure torture, I smack my head with my hand to get hold of myself.

I carefully place my belongings in my hands to not drop them, and head out for my next class.

I take baby steps to make sure that I don't drop my things.

"Wha…" A slight push from behind leaves my things scattered on the ground.

"I'm sorry" A mild voice approaches me.

"Oh, it's okay" I blurt out, brushing aside locks of hair falling on my forehead.

"Let me help you" He picks up my things one by one and piles them on top of each other.

"Thanks" I blink at him.

He has brown eyes and huge strands of bountiful blonde hair little messed up at the top, which cover the sides of his face.

"You're Lucy, am I right? Lucy Heartfilia" He stands up dusting his pants, and lets out a hand towards me.

I take it without a hesitating gaze.

"Yeah, and your name is Hibiki, I guess"

"Yes, I'm Hibiki Lates"

"You're Hibiki Lates school president of Yamamoto High, you left recently didn't you?"I raise my brows in curiosity.

"How do you know so much about me? Let me guess you were there" He points his index finger at me.

"At least, you remembered" I sigh, while grinning at the same time."Although, it was when we were in elementary school"

"So we're both in the same boat" He laughs.

"Yup, you can say that" I say, with a grin that matches his.

"You sure, you can carry that?" He asks me politely.

I nod lightly, despite knowing that my hands are going to give up from the burden anytime.

"Well I can't let a beautiful lady like you, to carry this when I'm still here" He positions the things in his own hands carefully.

I look at him from the corner of my eye, mentally thanking him because I can't in words, I would be a weirdo.

"You really are a gentleman, Hibiki" I compliment him, before noticing a blush creep up to his cheeks.

"You're not bad yourself, Lucy" He averts his gaze to me.

"I heard you won the beauty pagea…"

"I was the runner up" I cut him off before he completes. "And the reward they gave me was just 150 jewels" I say shaking my head sadly in self-pity.

"Oh, I'm sorry" He apologizes looking away. "But you always have a second chance, anyway"

"Lucy, can I get you a cup of coffee, I hear they make it really good here" He hesitantly asks, and looks away before I do.

"Escort me" I pull on.

"I'll try" I look at his face until he sits in front of me after keeping my things aside.

"Where were you going, Lucy?" He asks to start a conversation.

"Um, I was going to the one two rooms away from the hallway to the left." I nod at least 2 times for every word.

"Hey, that's the place I have to go, too" His face lightens up a little more.

"So basically, we meet everywhere we go" I smile, while hiding the uneasiness going on in the back of my mind.

_I really am sitting in front of Hibiki Lates._

_I can't get that out of my head, it makes me want to die out of happiness._

We had stayed to talk a little more while sipping the coffee, while it was still hot.

"You're fun to talk to, Lucy" He places his empty mug aside on the table.

I'm the one amongst us both to finish the first and I don't know but this smidgen thought really makes me happy.

Hibiki and I walk to our next class.

I glance around the classroom for the 48th time only to be disappointed-no pink heads or any weird scarf with lines drawn on it and neither any tan-shade magnificent arms in sight.

"Hey, do you know who the president is this time?" I whisper softly in Hibiki's ear.

"No idea, but I definitely would want to meet the guy" Hibiki says shifting a little to his right, as a result of boredom.

"Me too" I chime in. "I wonder if he looks cool"

"Lucy..." Hibiki strains his voice.

"Like you Hibiki, of course!" I scoff, ignoring that the teacher is looking straight towards me.

"Come in, president" I don't pay attention to the teacher's words, not when I'm indulged in Hibiki's conversation.

I can hear light sounded footsteps of someone right beside me.

My eyes though turn to look at his back, pink head.

"Natsu"

**I know I ruined the ending, I wrote this chapter as quick as I could because of the exams pouring in on me. Anyway please tell me how you felt about this chapter, though. Thanks for reading.**


	3. The Flower Festival

**It took me long enough to actually come back to fan fictions, I lost motivation to write anything.**

**Starfiresusan18, senpai this one's for you. I probably wouldn't have thought of coming back hadn't you reminded. **

**Anyway people, I hope you enjoy the chapter. I'd love to hear about it =)**

* * *

_Natsu Dragneel_

"You know him?" I shifted my attention to Hibiki.

"N-No" He blenched at my question.

"Well, you just said his name" I replied.

Hibiki didn't respond.

His gaze was still fixed on Natsu.

"Hibiki?" I waved my hand before his eyes.

He just shook his head, like trying to get out of a trance.

"You okay?" I confirmed, though he didn't look like it.

"P-Please excuse me" Hibiki managed to get up.

"Hibiki" I started to say.

But the male just turned his back to me and left.

During the next few classes I made some new friends.

Some_ really_ good friends.

They called themselves the 'Crazy five'

"Crazy five, isn't that a bit…unusual?" I hesitated.

"Levy thought of the name, and we all kind of agreed" The scarlet-haired girl spoke.

"But you are just four" I said.

"You don't wanna be a part of our group?" Cana inquired.

"Oh yeah, sure" I said "I would love to."

A big grin spread on my face.

Finally, I won't be alone anymore.

I now had a group that I could call my own.

"Welcome to our girl squad, Lucy!" Levy cheered.

"Welcome!" everybody else chimed in.

"Thanks guys" I spoke sheepishly.

"Hey, why don't we all hang out somewhere?" Erza suggested.

"Good idea" Cana nodded.

"Since it's the weekend" Juvia stated "let's go to that flower festival after school."

As far as I knew, Juvia was the quiet one amongst us.

She never spoke much, and wasn't really fascinated by the girly stuff.

"Flower festival it is then" Levy, Erza and I approved in unison.

"Apple toffee, fried noodles, cotton candy" Erza's eyes lit up once we reached the location. "Oh! We haven't tried the grilled squid!"

"Erza, you're too greedy" Levy teased.

"I can finish them all anyway" Erza beamed a pout at Levy. "I just can't miss the grilled squid"

"If you eat that much, you won't be able to get a good boyfriend" Cana smirked.

"I don't need advice from a nobody!" The blush on Erza's face could not be masked by her words.

"You don't have a boyfriend Erza?" I inquired. "I mean how can it be…."

Juvia started to say "You don't know Lucy? Erza has a secret crush on-"

"Shut up!" Erza said, but I could tell that she was trying hard not to smile.

"Come on, Erza." Cana egged on. "It's just us and Lucy."

"Fine" Erza gave in. "So there's this guy who is my neighbor, and I think I like him."

"Awwww, is he cute?" I asked.

"Yeah"

"Ever talked to you?" Levy asked curiously.

"Nope"

"Ummm, has a girlfriend?"

"Maybe"

"Does he even know your name?"

"Maybe, don't ask me"

"Are you an idiot then," Cana flailed her fingers at Erza. "Do you expect the guy to magically know you like him and ask you out?"

"But my sister talks to him" Erza started fingering her hair. "So there might be a chance"

"Isn't anyone feeling hungry?" Juvia whined. "Let's eat some doughnuts"

"We'll be back soon" Erza said before they disappeared in the midst of the crowd.

Levy and I waited for them to return.

But all the time just one thought came back to me.

Why was Hibiki acting so weird today…? It wasn't like him.

But on second thought why was I even thinking about him.

I'm having so much fun here, anyway.

Levy rummaged through her own bag and just fished out her phone and got absorbed into it.

"Ah, excuse me Lucy" she told me. "I have to take this call."

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's…Gajeel" she answered, her face reddening "just a friend" she reassured before walking off.

It's okay Lucy, you're not the only one without a _boyfriend_.

It had been quite a while since Erza, Juvia and Levy left.

Finally I decided to go check on them.

I had to reach home early today.

_Of course_, I wouldn't want Natsu to reach before me and keep waiting.

I hadn't ever visited this flower festival before; I didn't even know what was which way.

Deciding it was a bad idea to ask anyone for directions, I thought it best to just go by myself, which seemed kind of backwards to me but anyway.

The flower festival was a real beauty.

There were shops lined all around.

A woman with long dark hair was selling some monjaikis.

Her hair was braided down her back and she wore thick red frames.

The fact that I ever observed this lady was because I loved monjaikis.

I just couldn't resist the urge to buy some.

The woman smiled at me sweetly as she handed me my all time favorite dish.

I had bought a little more than I thought I could manage to eat.

Maybe, I could share some with Natsu when I got home.

A blush crept up my cheeks.

Does Natsu like Monjaikis?

Would he even eat it if I offered some to him?

I had now known Natsu for quite some weeks, but he still seemed like a mystery to me.

"Lucy?" A familiar voice spoke "What are you doing here?"

It didn't take me long to register who that voice belonged to.

I looked up; there in front of me was my tutor.

There was really something about him that drove me crazy.

His scarf swayed with the wind.

Trying to make my voice work, I struggled for words but failed at it miserably.

And then I ended up saying something really intelligent like "Uh…ah...N-Natsu, hi"

Natsu stared at me like I didn't belong to this planet.

"I came along with my friends" I spoke at last.

"Alright" He replied.

_And what about you_, I was about to ask but I just couldn't make myself do it.

He didn't appear to be of the type that would have fun with friends.

There was a moment of awkward silence between us.

"So" Natsu started to say, "enjoying the festival?"

"Yeah, and you?" I inquired.

"Yeah, I think so, thanks for asking." He smiled faintly.

"Where have you been, Lucy?" Erza stepped in our conversation.

"Who have yo-"Erza paused when she looked at Natsu.

"I'll be going now, bye" Natsu stated and walked away.

"Do you like him?" Erza teased me.

"No way" I defended.

"Holy shit! He is _the_ Natsu Dragneel" Cana's eyes lit up.

"The most popular guy at school" Juvia added.

"I'm happy for you" Levy remarked.

The smile on my face never seemed to go away.

I had read quotes that read 'The more you conceal your feelings for someone, the more you fall for that person'

But _maybe_, I thought.

Telling somebody about your feelings isn't bad enough.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, thanks for reading :D**


End file.
